


「Happy April Fool's！」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: An April Fool’s story where Akko has the upper-hand on Diana. The first part is Diana’s POV followed by Akko’s POV.





	1. [Please notice. Lying is acceptable only until midday.]

A predictable reaction.

After I confessed, a silly noise escapes from her lips as she rapidly blinks.

When I remained silent, she abruptly looks around to blame the disruption on a Love Love Bee. Even though she tries to desperately apprehend the suspect with her eyes, her efforts will unfortunately go to waste because the “suspect” never existed in the first place.

And then her eyes widen when she captures me.

“Hey! Today’s April Fool!”

I tease her a bit for finally noticing.

How flustered she was,

how ridiculous she looked for trying to find an innocent bee,

how gullible she is for not realizing quicker.

“Diana～! It’s because I didn’t think you would make those kinds of lies! I was really surprised, you know!?”

She crosses her arms behind her head and comfortably leans back in her chair. As if she has no worries.

I sit straighter than usual because of her unpredictable reply.

If I don’t seem to be the type of person to make “ _those_  kinds of lies,”

Then please notice that the hands of the clock…aren’t exactly pointing 12 o’clock.


	2. [I noticed it was past noon.]

Today was supposed to be like any other day.

At the usual time, at the usual library table. Diana was supposed to help my studies…as per usual.

But she said three words—just three—to break our spell of normality.

“I…love you.”

A ray of light enters from a nearby window, but it didn’t look like her face was red from the sun.

I was worried that she got stung by a Love Love Bee again, but I could only find specks of dust flying around.

And that’s when I saw the clock hanging on the wall.

Thanks to that, I was reminded what day it was today, but the longer hand was already between ‘2’ and ‘3.’

I was about to point out the time to her, but her eyes wouldn’t even meet my eyes.

Diana, did you notice?

How your usually straight back was slightly slouched because you hung your head down,

how your usually cool face was still red,

how you simply didn’t look like a child eagerly waiting to be caught for her prank.

So, I thought about teasing you, Miss Diana ‘who can finally be honest about her feelings only if it’s April 1st’ Cavendish.  

For now, I’m going to pretend that I didn’t notice, but it’s payback time in a while with these five words

“Diana, I love you too.”

I wonder how you will react?

Since you’re so strict with traditions and rules, maybe you’ll curtly reply with “April Fool’s jokes are acceptable until midday.”

If so, I’ll return those words right back at you.

And I guess I’ll have to apologize as well.

Hopefully you’ll forgive me with “I’m sorry, Diana. I actually noticed it was past 12 o’clock back then.”

This is getting nerve-wracking!

It’s hard to act normal so that you won’t suspect a thing!

I’m going to sit like this because it looks natural…and let’s me hide my burning ears.


End file.
